¡Quiero un hermanito!
by Elly Luz
Summary: La pequeña Liza quiere un hermanito, ¿sus padres, Fred y Hermione, se lo darán?


Hola! Bueno, por petición de un par de amigas decidí comenzar a subir mis historias en esta pagina, así pues, aquí les de un pequeño one Fremione :d Espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones.

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling._

* * *

**¡Quiero un hermanito! **

Cada uno de los perfectos rizos castaños estaban despeinados y su angelical rostro se arrugaba con un puchero de indignación, mientras sus finas cejas se fruncían sobre sus pequeños ojos azules.

Todo en las diminutas facciones de su única hija de siete años hizo comprender a Fred Weasley que su hermosa florecita estaba enojada.

-¿Qué sucede princesita?- le preguntó dejando el chasco que estaba inventando sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-James va a tener un hermanito.-bufó cruzándose de brazos, tomando de inmediato una postura que le daba un aterrador parecido con su abuela.

Su madre que hasta el momento había estado frente al fregadero tratando de ignorar el peligroso nuevo invento de su marido, se volteó a mirar a su pequeña con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-le preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-No tiene nada de malo.-aseguró la niña.- ¡Pero yo también quiero un hermanito!

La castaña trató de tomar aire mientras su esposo la miraba con picardía.

-Amor ¿Ya escuchaste a la niña?-la miró con una media sonrisa muy seductora. La mujer lo miró con mala cara, pero este ni se inmutó.

-Liza, amor.- se acercó a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa.- La cosa no es tan fácil…

-¡Sabe dios que no, y menos con tu madre!- Comentó Fred despreocupadamente.

-La cosa no es tan fácil…-repitió contando hasta diez.- No es decir "quiero un hermano" y ya lo tienes, cielo.

-Pero quiero uno, mami. ¿No pueden encargarle uno a la cigüeña?

-¿La cigüeña?-repitieron sus padres a la vez.

-Mi primo me dijo que las cigüeñas son las que traen a los bebes.-explicó la niña con gran seriedad.- Y los papá de James escribieron una carta para encargar uno

-¡Oh si! Por lo que tengo entendido le escribieron muchas muuuchas veces. ¡Sabrá Merlín que fueron muuuy insistentes! – Comentó maliciosamente el pelirrojo después de soltar una estrepitosa carcajada.

-¡Fred!-le regañó su esposa.-Guárdate tus comentarios para cuando la niña no este.

-Lo siento, amor.- se disculpó sin muestra alguna de verdadero arrepentimiento

-Mira Liza…-comenzó a decir Hermione pero su marido la detuvo.

-No te preocupes princesa, yo en persona me encargare de escribir esa carta a la cigüeña. –le sonrió Fred mirando de reojo a Hermione.

La pequeña sonrió satisfecha antes de abandonar la cocina dando saltos.

-¡Ha, no!- le atajó Hermione al ver la mirada traviesa de su amado pelirrojo.- ¡Claro que no! La que soporta nueve meses de muerte soy yo, la que tiene que sacar un bebe por un orificio mas pequeño que un huevo ¡soy yo! ¡No tú!

-Vamos, ya hemos hablado de esto, amor.- Se acercó a su mujer de una forma seductora.- Ya es hora que le demos un hermanito a Elizabeth ¿no crees?

La abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello con una torturadora lentitud.

-Condenado, no hagas eso.-masculló Hermione pero no hizo nada para alejarlo de ella.- Sabes que cuando me besas ahí digo "si" a lo que sea.

-Mmm ¿enserio?-la miró con fingida inocencia.- No tenía ni idea.

-Si, claro.

Hundió su rostro en su ondulada cabellera castaña, disfrutando su perfume a jazmines.

-Fred…

-Mmm…

-Lo digo enserio, amor, ni loca tendré otro bebe.-Y antes que el pelirrojo pudiera contraatacar se separo de él con una sonrisa misteriosa.

El hombre también sonrió. Conocía muy bien a su amada esposa. Si quería convencerla para que agrandaran la familia tendría que sacar la artillería pesada.

-Adormir.

-Está bien.-suspiró resignada Liza antes de meterse en su cama y ser arropada por su madre.-Buenas noche papi, buenas noches mami… ¡No se olviden de escribir la carta para la cigüeña!

-Jamás nos olvidaríamos de algo tan importante- le aseguró su padre con una gran sonrisa.- Buenas noches luz de mis ojos, princesa de mi vida, razón para respirar, corazoncito lin…

-Ya estuvo bien Freddie.-resopló Hermione mientras su hija se reía bajo las sabanas.

-Yo solo quiero expresar el amor incontrolable que llevo dentro y…-se calló al ver que su parlamento teatral ya era ignorado por su hija aparentemente medio dormida y esposa que iba camino a su cuarto.

Cuando entró a la alcoba y cerró la puerta tras él, Hermione lo miró con las manos en la cintura.

-Deja de incentivarla con el asunto del bebe.- le advirtió la mujer.- Ya te dije que con una me vasta. ¡¿Te imagina si tuviéramos otro y se pareciera a ti? ¡Pobre de mi, me saldrían millones de canas de puro estrés!

Fred sonrió, podía ver el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios de su esposa. A pesar que decía que la idea la espantaba, él sabía que en el fondo le encantaba pensar en un pequeño pelirrojo corriendo por la casa.

Se acercó a ella aun sonriendo y la beso dulce y lentamente. Poco a poco sintió como Hermione comenzaba a ceder ante sus carisias. Se controló para no auto-felicitarse cuando la escuchó susurrar un mimoso: "Otro no estaría mal, habría que darle el gusto a Elizabeth"

Soltó una risita ahogada mientras la recostaba en la cama y se colocaba sobre ella sin dejar de besarla de manera apasionada.

Adoraba poder convencerla de lo que fuera de esa forma.

-¿Así que quieres otro, un niño?-le preguntó en tono juguetón al tiempo que le desabotonaba la blusa.

-Mmm… los que tu quieras… si sigues por ese camino…-suspiró.

Fred sonrió aun mas, el sabor de la victoria era delicioso…

De pronto la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de un portazo y una pequeña personita en camisón rosa entró sin la más mínima vergüenza.

Con una fuerza que tomo de sorpresa a Fred, su esposa lo alejó de ella con un codazo en el pecho que lo dejó sin aliento.

-¡¿Ya están escribiendo la carta para la cigüeña?

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa mientras abrochaba los botones de su blusa, Fred también se hubiera reído de no ser que estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Estábamos… en eso.-balbuceó el pelirrojo mirando a su niña con un intento de sonrisa.

-Ahhhh esta bien, pero recuerden que quiero que sea un niño, y que no este muy feo, por favor.

Sin más dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

-Y después de eso: ¿Quieres otro más?-le interrogó Hermione mientras lo veía levantarse.

-Por supuesto ¿Tu no?

Fin.


End file.
